


Snowed In

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Alistair and Myranda find themselves snowed in.Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Myranda woke to a cold room, the fire having died to embers sometime during the night.  She snuggled closer to the warm body next to her, feeling the strong, familiar arm wrap around her middle.

“Good morning,” Alistair murmured sleepily.

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Better.  The cramps are almost gone… a few more days and they’ll be over, along with my Flow.”

“Good.”  He kissed her neck affectionately.

“How much do you think it snowed last night?” she asked around a large yawn.

“I don’t know.  It was coming down pretty hard when we went to bed.”

She shivered and hugged her husband tighter.  “It’s so cold.  Can we just stay in bed all day?”

“You know I wouldn’t mind that,” Alistair murmured, nuzzling her.  “There’s just… _one_ little thing.”

“And what’s that?”

As if on cue, the bedroom door opened a crack, almost silent except for a soft squeak of the hinges.

“Mamma?”

Myranda breathed a soft laugh at the timing.  “Yes, Devlin?”

“Rosie needs to go outside.”

“Then let her out, sweetheart.”

“I can’t.”

Myranda rolled over at this piece of news to stare at her son, who was standing in the doorway, a mabari puppy that was almost as tall as he was standing next to him.  “And why not?”

“There’s no outside!”

“No out—what are you talking about?”

“Uh oh,” Alistair said, looking toward the window.

“What is—”  The question was cut off as Myranda looked toward the window herself, seeing the snow piled halfway up the casing.  “Uh oh.”


End file.
